


Blue, Black, Grey and White

by Kuewnasi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hank being a good dad, I love the idea of soft pastel Connor, Pastel Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuewnasi/pseuds/Kuewnasi
Summary: CyberLife’s colours glared of professionalism and perfection that Connor grew to dislike.





	Blue, Black, Grey and White

 

Connor didn’t think much about colours before. Since he was originally made as an investigative unit, colours and tones were the least of his concerns as his focus lies in his mission protocols and core program.

 

Research evidence. Reconstruct. Preconstruct. Solution. And the cycle continues. His digital stimulations, processing and calculations made up of basic shapes and a single grey palette. It didn’t occur to him how his world has been so bland with limited palettes of blue, black, grey, and white. All CyberLife colours to be exact:

 

_Blue: Communicative, Trustworthy and Calming._

_Black: Sophisticated, Luxurious and Formal._

_Grey: Balance and Neutral._

_White: Purity, Innocence and Simplicity._

 

They all glared of professionalism and perfection that Connor grew to dislike.

 

The blue was the blood that they bled and spill. Black looked so dark and ugly as CyberLife’s secrets. Grey felt murky, static and dead. The whiteness in the seemingly peaceful Zen Garden only seeped in dread and fear, tainted by Amanda’s blood red roses as well as her very touch.

 

When Connor shared this with Hank, the lieutenant stayed quiet with a careful expression and unexpectedly suggested that Connor should get a fresh new wardrobe.

 

The android had been borrowing his clothes and that ‘it was about damn time and maybe you can go out doing something different for once other than walking Sumo out, visiting Jericho and sulking around’.

 

Connor would happily protest against the last part.

 

Yes, of course, it has been about two weeks and a half since the revolution, a successful and peaceful one. Not that the rippling effect went about smoothly as Markus and Jericho are still in the developments of campaigning for android rights- including fair wages, ownership to owe homes and the list goes on. Because of the aftermath, Connor’s position in the DPD hasn’t been confirmed of the sorts and CyberLife haven’t contacted him yet or perhaps they won’t since he got ‘dirt’ on them. That was how Hank delicately phrased it.

 

So he simply stays put in Hank’s home.

 

It felt strange, doing nothing relating to his program.

 

Whenever Hank was out working, Connor finds himself walking Sumo, occasionally visiting Jericho’s headquarters if Markus needed his help, watching TV and thinking. A lot of thinking to the point his LED was a constant yellow. After a week, Connor started to felt bored and the android wondered if that was how unemployment felt and no, he wasn’t sulking. Sulking specifically meant being annoyed and silent for long period of time, _Hank_.

 

And here he was. Inside a large departmental store, surrounded by many types of clothing and accessories. His eyes have never seen an abundance of shades and tones all in one that his processor crowded with information. ( _Brand names. Fabric types. Please remember to turn inside out when washing to protect paint. Wash dark colours separately.)_

 

His initial concern for Hank’s wallet was quickly dismissed as the older man just berated him to be selfish and go wild atleast for a few hours.

 

And so Connor did. As he wandered around the large floor with a basket in hand and Hank close by.

Out of all the choices, soft colours attracted him the most. There was something about them soothed him as they looked more innocent and airy in comparison to the bold, compressive tones of CyberLife. The materials themselves felt comfortable, his scans read polyester, cotton and wool.

 

Hank cocked an eyebrow, admitted it suited him when Connor tried them on. Even one of the attendants, a former AP700 unit who offered to help them, named Sharon cooed how adorable he looked in addition to the curls in his hair (Connor saw no reason to tidy it up as much since he wasn’t officially working and that both Hank and North commented he looked better that way). All in all, the latter beamed at his small audience, feeling confident about his selections while his cheeks tinged baby blue.

 

Soon enough, his basket was filled with light, pastel sweaters. Some plain, some were patterned, some had graphics or a creative mixture of all. Peach, aqua, lilac, turquoise, cream, mint, and other shades listed out in Connor’s scans. 

 

Hank also threw in a few dog-related designs that Connor found endearing. The android also remembered to get a couple of fitting pants and jeans that can be used in different occasions. As well as some shorts at Hank’s order since summer will be here in no time despite the fact that Connor has an in-built temperature stabilizer. But he just accepted it and smiled at the older man’s concern. Sharon lastly was more than happy to snuck in a few charming hair clips, saying that they will compliment his hair and new sets of clothes.

 

They reached home with a handful of shopping bags and an excited Sumo greeting them with his slobber.

 

It wasn’t long before Connor’s lackluster of a wardrobe brightened up with soft hues that the android found himself smiling. No wonder humans felt satisfied once they found a style that suited them. Materialistic as it sounded, the android acknowledged it as a form of identity.

 

“What do you wanna do with that?” Hank interrupted his idle thoughts, pointing at the CyberLife uniform in Connor’s hands.

 

Ah, somehow it slipped Connor’s memory that he still had it. Looking at the uniform now, it greatly contrasted with the array of clothing they just bought. The sharp, sterile colours felt like an unwelcoming reminder all over again.

 

“I want to burn it”, Connor finally answered, his tone emotionless as his fingers gripped the item tightly.

 

Hank nodded, a proud smirk painted on his face with hands on his side. “Sure, we can do that.”

 

Moments later, they were in the lieutenant’s backyard. Connor was now dressed from head-to-toe in pastel as his brown eyes glued on the burning fabric in the makeshift fire Hank helped to start up. A bundle of emotions went through his systems all at once. Anger, betrayal, regrets and eventually, relieved.

 

“Thank you, Hank.”

 

A warm arm swings over his shoulders and pulled him closer.

 

“No problem, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy this little indulgent fic.
> 
> I also couldn't help but drew pastel! Connor which you can see on my [ tumblr ](http://kuewnasi.tumblr.com/post/175937197477/pastel-connor-drew-this-immediately-after) where I mostly post art.


End file.
